Current DVD List
This is where you will find my up to date list of Horror films which is ever expanding!! 0-9 2001 Maniacs (2005) 2001 Maniacs: Field of Screams (2010) 28 Days Later (2002) 28 Weeks Later (2007) 30 Days of Night (2007) 30 Days of Night: Dark Days (2010) 51 (2011) 666: The Priest (2011) 7 days (2010) 7th Hunt (2012) A Airborne (2012) After... Alien (1979) Aliens (1986) Alien 3 (1992) Alien Ressurection (1997) Alien vs Predator (2004) Alien vs Predator 2 (2007) All The Boys Love Mandy Lane (2008) Amateur Porn Star Killer 2 American Mary An American Werewolf In London (2005) The Amityville Horror (1979) Amityville Horror 2 (1982) Amityville Horror 3 (1983) Amityville: The Evil Escapes (1989) Amityville Curse (1990) The Amityville Haunting (2011) Amityville Horror (Remake) (2005) Anaconda (1997) Anacondas: The Hunt For the Blood Orchid (2004) Anaconda 3: Offspring (2008) Apartment 143 (2012) Apocalypse of the Dead (2010) Are You Scared Yet? Atrocious B Babysitter Wanted Bachelor Party Massacre (2006) Basket Case (1982) Battle Royale (2002) Battle Royale 2 (2004) The Bay (2013) Bear (2010) Before Dawn (2013) The Beyond (2003) Beyond The Door II (2002) Big Bad Wolf The Birds (1963) The Black Cat (1981) Black Christmas (1974) Black Sheep (2006) The Blair Witch Project (1999) The Blair Witch Project 2 (2000) Bodycount (1986) Boogeyman (2005) Borderland (2010) Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) The Breed (2006) BTK (2008) The Bunnyman Massacre (2012) C Cabin Fever (2002) Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever Carrie (1976) Carnival of Fear (2012) Carnival of Souls Catacombs The Cavern (2007) Camp Blood (2000) Camp Blood II (2000) Cannibal Apocalypse (1980) Cannibal Ferox Cannibal Holocaust (1979) Cannibals Candyman (1992) Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh (1995) Candyman: Day of the Dead (1999) Captivity Cassadaga (2011) The Cavern The Cell 2 City of the Living Dead (1980) Chain Letter (2010) Chaw Chernobyl Diaries Cherry Falls (2000) The Children (2009) Children of the Corn (1984) Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice (1993) Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest (1995) Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering (1996) Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror (1998) Children of the Corn 666: Isaac's Return (1999) Child's Play (1988) Child's Play 2 (1990) Child's Play 3 (1991) Bride of Chucky (1998) Seed of Chucky (2004) Chill (2012) Choose (2011) City of The Living Dead (1981) Clinic (2011) Cloverfield (2008) Club Dread (2004) Cold Hearts (1999) Cold Prey 2: Resurrection The Collapsed The Collector (2010) The Corridor (2013) The Cottage (2008) Cradle Will Fall (2009) The Crazies (1973) The Crazies (Remake) (2010) Creature (2012) Creep (2005) Creep Van Critters (2005) Critters 4 (2009) Crocodile (2007) The Crow (1994) The Crow: City of Angels Cube (1998) Cube 2: Hypercube (2002) D Dark Floors (2008) Dark Ride (2006) Dark Spirits (2013) Darkwolf (2003) Dawn of the Dead (1978) Dawn of the Dead (Remake) (2004) Day of the Dead (1985) Day of the Dead (Remake) Day of the Dead 2: Contagium Days of Darkness The Devil's Kiss (1976) The Dead Dead & Breakfast (2004) Dead Girl (2006) Dead End (2003) Dead Mary (2008) Dead Matter Dead Snow (2009) The Dead Undead Dead Wood Death Tube (2010) Death Tunnel (2006) Deathwatch (2002) Demons (1985) Deranged (2013) The Descent (2005) Detention The Devil in Me (2012)The Devil In Me (Devil Seed) Review The Devil's Rejects (2005) Diary of the Dead (2008) The Divide (2012) Dog Soldiers (2002) Doll Graveyard Don't Look Up (2012) Doomed (2007) Doomsday (2012) Drag Me to Hell (2009) The Driller Killer (1979) Drive in Massacre (1977) Dusk Till Dawn (1996) Dusk Till Dawn 2 (1999) Dusk Till Dawn 3 1999) Dying Breed E Eaten Alive Episode 50 (2011 ) Evil Aliens (2005) Evil Dead (1981) Evil Dead 2 (1987) Evil Dead 3: Army of Darkness (1992) The Exorcism Of Emily Rose (2005) The Exorcist (1973) The Exorcist 3 (1990) Exorcist: The Beggining (2004) Dominion: The Exorcist Prequel (2005) Exorcismus The Eye (2008) F Feast (2008) Feast 2 (2010) Feast III (2010) Fear Dot Com (2002) Fertile Ground (2011) Fido (2006) Final Destination (2000) Final Destination 2 (2003) Final Destination 3 (2006) The Final Destination (2009) Final Destination 5 (2011) Final Scream (2001) Five Across the Eyes (2006) Five Girls (2007) Flight of the Living Dead: Outbreak on a Plane (2007) The Fly (1986) The Fog (1980) Friday the 13th (1980) Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) Friday the 13th Part 3 (1982) Friday the 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter (1984) Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beggining (1985) Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986) Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988) Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) Jason x (2002) Fright Night (1985) G Gansters, Guns and Zombies (2012) Gag (2012) Ghosts of Mars (2001) Ginger Snaps (2000) Ginger Snaps: The Beggining (2004) Ginger Snaps: Unleashed Gnaw (2008) The Goatman Murders (2013) Graduation Day (1981) Grave Encounters (2011) Grave Encounters 2 (2012) Grave of The Vampire The Graveyard (2008) Gremlins Gremlins 2 The Grudge (2004) The Grudge 2 (2006) H Hack! (2007) Halloween (1978) Halloween II (1981) Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) Halloween: The Curse of Michael (1995) Halloween: H20 (1998) Halloween: Ressurection (2002) Halloween (Remake) (2007) Halloween II (Remake) (2009) The Hammiltons (2006) Hannibal (2001) Hannibal Rising (2007) Harpoon Hatchet (2006) Hatchet 2 (2010) The Haunting in Conneticut (2009) Head Cheerleader, Dead Cheerleader (2000) Hell of The Living Dead Hellraiser (1987) Hellraiser II: Hellbound (1988) Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992) Hellraiser: Bloodline (1996) Hellraiser: Inferno (2000) Hellraiser: Hellseeker (2002) Hellraiser: Deader (2005) Hellraiser: Hellworld (2005) The Hills Have Eyes (1997) The Hills Have Eyes 2 (1984) The Hills Have Eyes (Remake) (2006) The Hills Have Eyes 2 (Remake) (2007) Hillside Cannibals (2006) The Hillside Strangler (2004) Hollowman (2000) Hostel (2005) Hostel Part II (2007) Hostel Part III (2011) House (1986) The House by the Cemetry (1981) House of Bones (2012) The House of the Devil (2009) House of Wax (2005) House on Haunted Hill (1999) Return to House on Haunted Hill (2007) The House on Sorority Row (1983) The House with Laughing Windows (1976) House of Bones (2011) The Howling (1981) Howling II (1985) Howling III (1987) Howling IV (1988) Howling VI (1989) Howling VII (1991) The Howling Reborn (2011) The Human Centipede 2 (2011) Husk (2011) I I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997) I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer (2006) Inbred (2011) Inferno (1980) The Innkeepers (2011) Insidious (2010) Invitation Only Island of Death (1977) Island of The Dead I Spit on Your Grave (Original) J Jack Frost (1996) Jaws (1975) Jaws 2 (1978) Jaws 3 (1983) Jaws: The Revenge (1987) Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003) Jigsaw (2002) K Knock Knock (2007) Killjoy (2000) Killjoy 2 (2002) L Laid To Rest Lake Placid (1999) Lake Placid 3 (2010) Lake Placid: The Final Chapter (2012) Land of the Dead (2005) Last Cannibal World The Last House on the Left (1972) The Last House on the Left (Remake) (2009) Leprechaun (1993) Leprechaun 2 (1994) Leprechaun 3 (1995) Leprechaun 4 (1997) Leprechaun: In the Hood (2000) Let the Right One In (2008) Lochness Terror (2008) The Lodge (2013) M Madman (1982) Manhunt (2008) Manhunter (1986) Martin (1976) Mask Maker (2012) Meat Grinder (2009) Mega Pirhana (2010) Mega Shark vs Giant Octopus (2009) Mirror Mirror (1990) Mirror Mirror 2: Raven Dance (1994) Mirror Mirror 3: The Voyour (1995) Mirror Mirror 4: Reflections (2000) Mirrors (2008) The Mist Mimic 2 (2001) Monster Man (2003) My Bloody Valantine (1981) My Bloody Valantine 3D (2009) My Soul to Take (2010) Murder Party (2007) The Mummy (1999) The Mummy 2 (2001) Mutants The Mutilator (1985) N Neighbor (2009) Night of the Living Dead (1968) Night of the Living Dead (Remake) (1990) Night of the Living Dead 3D (2006) Nightmare City (1980) Nightmare On Elm Street (1984) Nightmare On Elm Street 2: Freddys Revenge (1985) Nightmare On Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) Nightmare On Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988) Nightmare On Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) Wes Cravens New Nightmare (1994) Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) Freddy vs Jason (2003) Nightmare On Elm Street (Remake) (2010) Nightmare Vacation 2 (1983) Nightwatch (2006) O Oliver Twisted (2000) The Omen (1976) The Omen II (1978) The Omen III: The Final Conflict (1981) The Omen IV 1991) The Omen (Remake) (2006) One Missed Call (2008) Outcast (2010) Outpost (2007) P Paranormal Activity (2007) Paranormal Activity 2 (2010) Paranormal Activity 3 (2011) Paranormal Activity 4 (2012) Paranormal Entity (2009) Paranormal Entity 2 (2010) Paranormal Entity 4: The Awakening (2012) The Paranormal Incident (2012) Pet Sematary ( 1989) Pet Sematary Two (1992) Pig Hunt (2008) Pirhana (1995) Pirhanas (1981) Pirhana 3D (2010) Phantasm (1979) Phantasm II (1988) Phantasm III (1994) Phantasm IV (1998) Phantom of Death Planet Terror (2007) Pontypool (2008) Predator (1987) Predator 2 (1990) Predators (2010) Prey Primal Primal Species (1996) Prom Night (Remake) (2008) The Prophecy (1995) The Prophecy II (1998) The Prophecy 3 (2000) Prowl (2010) Psych 9 (2010) Pyscho (1960) Pyscho (Remake) (1998) Psychosis (2010) Pulse (2006) Pumpkinhead (1988) Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes (2006) Pumpkin Karver Puppet Master (1989) Puppet Master II (1991) Puppet Master 3: Toulons Revenge (1991) Puppet Master 4 (1993) Retro Puppet Master (1999) Puppet Master: The Legacy (2003) Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys (2004) Puppet Master: Axis of Evil (2010) Q Qurantine (2008) R Ratman (1988) The Raven (2008) REC (2008) REC 2 The Reeds (2010) Reeker (2005) Reeker 2 (2008) Resident Evil (2002) Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) The Return of the Living Dead (1985) The Return of the Living Dead Part II (1988) The Return of the Living Dead 3 (1993) The Return of the Living Dead: Necropolis (2005) The Ring (2002) Rogue (2007) Rogue River (2012) Rosemary's Baby (1968) Rubber (2010) Run Bitch Run S Saw (2004) Saw II (2005) Saw III (2006) Saw IV (2007) Saw V (2008) Saw VI (2009) Saw: The Final Chapter (2010) Scarce Screem of the Banshee (2011) Scanners (1981) Scanners II (1991) Scanners III (1992) Scar (2007) Skreem House (2013) Scream (1996) Scream 2 (1997) Scream 3 (2000) Scream 4 (2011) Scream Bloody Murder (2000) Seconds Apart (2011) Severance (2006) Shark Attack (1999) Shark Night (2011) Shaun of The Dead (2004) The Shinning (1980) Shredder (2002) Shrooms (2007) Sickle (2007) The Silence of the Lambs (1991) Silent Hill (2006) The Sixth Sense (1999) Skeletons in the Closet (2001) Skew (2011) Slaughter High (1986) Slave The Slayer Sleepaway Camp (1983) Sleepaway Camp II (1988) Sleepaway Camp III (1989) Slither (2006) Sorority Row (2009) Species (1995) Species II (1998) Species III (2004) Spiders (2000) Spiral (2007) Stag Night (2008) Staunton Hill (2009) Stendhal Syndrome (1996) Stitches (2012) Street Trash (1987) Survival of the Dead (2009) T Tape 407 (2012) The Task (2011) The Terror (1963) Terror Trap (2010) Texas Chainsaw Massacre (1974) Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 (1986) Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3 (1990) Texas Chainsaw Massacre 4: The Next Generation (1994) Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Remake) (2003) Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beggining (2006) Texas Chainsaw (2013) Them The Thing (Remake) (1982) The Thing (Prequel) (2011) Thirteen Ghosts (2001) Timber Falls (2007) The Toolbox Murders The Tortured (201) Trailer Park of Terror (2008) Tremors (1990) Tremors 2 (1996) Tremors 3 (2001) Tremors 4 (2004) The Tripper (2006) U The Unborn (2009) Undead The Undead Underground (2011) Underworld (2003) Underworld 2 (2006) Unearthed Unhinged (1982) Uninhabited (2010) Urban Explorers Urban Legend (1998) Urban Legend 2 (2000) Urban Legend: Bloody Mary (2005) V Vacancy 2 (2008) Vampire Apocalypse Vampires (1999) Vampires: Los Muertos (2002) Vault of Horror V/H/S (2012) Vinyan: Lost Souls (2008) W Wake Wood (2011) War of the Dead (2011) Welcome to the Jungle (2007) When Evil Calls (2006) Whisper (2007) White Noise (2005) Wilderness (2006) Wind Chill (2008) Wishmaster (1997) Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999) Wishmaster 3: Devil Stone (2001) Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fullfilled (2002) Wolf Creek (2005) The Wolfman The Woman (2011) Wrong Turn (2003) Wrong Turn 2: Dead End (2007) Wrong Turn 3: Left for Dead (2009) Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Begginings (2011) Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines (2012) X Y Z Zombie 108 Zombie Apocalypse The Zombie Diaries (2006) The Zombie Diaries 2: World of The Dead Zombie Farm Zombie Flesh Eaters (1979) Zombie Flesh Eaters 2 (1987) Zombie Flesh Eaters 3 (1988) Zombie Holocaust (1980) Zombie Lake Zombie Strippers (2008) Zombie Transfusion Zombieland (2009) Zombie Undead Zombie Virus On Mulberry Street Zombies of Mass Destruction